Make It Right
by Slytherin1992
Summary: "She is no longer my daughter. She chose to leave this family. I fought in a war in order to allow her to have the lifestyle and peace that she was raised with. She just threw that all away. Her being a lesbian is just the final nail in the coffin. I'm done with her," my father replied, his tone dripping with ice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I went to Hogwarts at eleven years old I was sorted into Hufflepuff. To be honest, it truly was the perfect house for me at the time. I was the definition of loyal to both my family and friends. I wanted to be the best daughter, sister and friend that I could be. I had to be there for everyone when they needed someone to fall back on. Being the rock that people relied on was as easy as breathing for me.

Things changed over the years though. Over time I became an entirely different person. I suppose it all started when I met the love of my life my fifth year. She was a sixth year Slytherin and the most outgoing and charismatic person I ever met. We had detention together and bonded over our love for fashion and music. She confided in me that she didn't know where she wanted to go with her life. She felt that the Wizarding World was restraining her and that she wouldn't be happy falling into any of the normal jobs expected of her, such as working for the Ministry or as a Healer. I had never really thought about it before, but she made me feel like I was trapped too.

The two of us soon became best friends. We were together as much as our schedules would permit. She still had to keep up in her N.E.W.T. level classes and I had to prepare to pass my O.W.L.s. We both knew that something deep had struck between us though, and she told me that she was in love with me by the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. We kept our relationship a secret, but both of us knew that our love was more real than anything else that we had ever felt.

The day that she graduated was when things changed. That was the day that she asked me to run away with her. We were going to head to Los Angeles, California and we were going to become stars. Being the rational level-headed seventeen year old that I was…I agreed. I wrote a long note to my parents and my older sister and left it sitting on the kitchen table along with my wand. By the time that they woke up in the morning I was already on my flight to LA, the city that dreams are made of.

Looking back that was the craziest thing that I have ever done and hopefully will ever do in my life! We hardly had any money to our name and we had this crazy notion that we were going to become famous with her playing guitar and me singing. It wasn't until we got there they we truly realized that there are millions of other people trying to fulfill the same dream that we wanted. The craziest part of it all…we succeeded. We really lucked out when we made friends with the son of music producer who was looking to start his own record label, and wanted a great new band to be the first act that he signed. So with the producer's son Jeremy on bass guitar, his friend Tom on drums, and our new roommate Colby on the keyboard we started recording an album for our band, 'The Muggles.'

Many coffee shops, fairs, and youtube videos later we had made it. We were beginning to sell out arenas and we were a staple on top 40 radio. However, all of this fame that I wanted came with a price. That family that I was so loyal to for years had not spoken to me since I took off. I sometimes told myself that it was because they didn't know where to find me, but I knew that an owl would find me anywhere in the world. It had to be that they didn't want to find me.

Three long years went by without a word. I got to the point where I would forget that I was even a witch or that I went to Hogwarts. I left my wand on the table with the letter, so my magical life stayed back home in England with my family. I was perfectly content to be a muggle, because I wasn't just a muggle…I was a 'famous' muggle. Like I said, over the years I became more ambitious and more self-centered. If I went back to Hogwarts I would be sorted into Slytherin, like my girlfriend, for sure.

My magic free life came to an abrupt halt when an owl came pecking on the window of my hotel room in Phoenix. I stared at it in shock for about five minutes before realizing that I should probably open the window and let the poor thing in. It swooped around the hotel room once before landing on the bed and holding out its leg for me to untie the letter. Once I did the owl immediately flew off into the pitch black night.

With shaking hands I opened the letter…

_Together with their parents,_

_Molly Gideon Weasley_

_And_

_Abenner William Vandamye_

_Request the honour of your presence_

_At their marriage _

_On Saturday, the thirtieth of June_

_At two in the afternoon_

_At The Burrow outside_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

I probably stood in the hotel room clutching that piece of parchment for a half hour, before knocking on the door awoke me from my thoughts. Somehow I knew that no matter how hard it would be to go back there and to see the family that I had basically ditched, it was something I had to do. I couldn't miss my sister's wedding. I already didn't even know the man she was marrying! I had to make things right, because somewhere deep down inside me still beat the heart of a loyal Hufflepuff.

This is where my crazy story begins—the trip back to my family to see my sister get married while towing along my girlfriend and bandmate that I ran away with several years prior…yeah this should go well!

**So let me know what you guys thought of this story. I love reviews! I will try to update as quickly as possible, but I'm in Italy for the next three months so it's not going to be as quick as normal. I won't be able to put chapter one up until maybe Sunday or Monday because I'm going to Pompeii, Sorrento and Paestum this weekend and I will not have the internet. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They always say that you can't go back home. I'm not quite sure who 'they' are or why 'they' believe that you can't go back home, though. Is it that the people back home changed and don't fit into your life anymore? Or is it that you've changed so much that you don't fit into your old life anymore? Either way, I was about to find out if the saying was right.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Adelaide Burke, my girlfriend since the end of my fifth year, asked me with concern etched on her face.

"I am positive that I _have _to do this," I replied, trying to not pick at my nails, which is a nasty habit that I had fallen into when I got nervous, "I can't miss out on my sister's wedding day. My family may hate me already, but they simply would never forgive me if I didn't show up to something this important."

"I hate seeing you like this though," Adelaide replied, shifting her body so that she was facing more towards me, "Would it make things easier if I didn't go with you? I mean it's going to be a strained enough reunion already without dropping the bomb that you have a _girlfriend_."

"No! I need you here for moral support and so that I don't lose my sanity," I replied, absolutely horrified at the idea of facing my family alone.

"Okay, well if you say that you need me Luce, then I will be here for you," Adelaide replied, grabbing my hand and leaning her head on my shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

I wished that I could join her deep slumber, but my stomach was too full of butterflies to even attempt to sleep. It had been about four years since I last saw anyone in my family. I couldn't help but wonder if I would recognize all of my cousins still or if they would look like just a bunch of gingers running around the yard.

Quicker than I even thought possible, the plane landed at Heathrow and I was about to disembark to face my family. If someone had told me when I was going into Hogwarts that I was going to be nervous to see my own family I would have had them committed. However, this really was my reality and I was going to have to deal with it.

The whole time spent in the airport passed by in a blur and the next thing I knew I was in a cab on the way to my Uncle Harry's house where Adelaide and I would be staying during the week of the wedding. He was the only family member that I contacted to tell him that I would be going to wedding. He offered to let us stay at the house and promised to keep my arrival a surprise.

We took a cab and quickly pulled up to my Uncle's three story cottage with blue shutters, window boxes with flowers, and a bright red front door. The house was clearly the work of my Aunt Ginny, because my Uncle Harry couldn't care less for detail and design. Uncle Harry was definitely more of a bigger picture person.

"Lucy! It's so good to see you!" I heard while paying the cab driver.

Turning around, I saw my Aunt walking towards me with a smile that could only be described as sad and knowing on her face. It was quite clear that she knew this was going to be a hard situation for me. She came up and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"And who is this?" Aunt Ginny asked, pointing at Adelaide who was standing awkwardly next to me.

"Oh this is Adelaide Burke. She is my…" I began only to be cut off with.

"Her best friend, bandmate and moral support at the moment," Adelaide completed, giving me a look that we would discuss things later.

"It is very nice to meet you Adelaide," Aunt Ginny replied, holding out her hand for Adelaide to shake, "Your name sounds familiar, did you go to school with Lucy?"

"Yes, I was in Slytherin though," Adelaide replied with a charming high wattage smile that showed her pride in her Hogwarts house even after all of these years.

"That's wonderful," Aunt Ginny replied with only a hint of resentfulness for the house in her tone, "Well why don't we head on in. Harry just got back from work with James."

"James already has a job? Didn't he just finish his seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"It's kind of a long story, but yes James just finished his seventh year. He recently got into some trouble with your Uncle and I. He is just working for Harry in the summer to clean up his act I guess you would say. He doesn't want to, but he knows that it's the only way his father will ever allow him to be accepted into the Auror training program," Aunt Ginny replied while opening the front door.

"So it doesn't sound like he has changed much," I replied and I received a laugh from Aunt Ginny in response.

Once we walked inside and into the family room I experienced the first real shock of the trip. Sitting on the couch were two young men that I vaguely recognized as my cousins James and Albus. James had really matured into a handsome young man. I hadn't seen him since the end of his fourth year. Albus also looked much older and mature. He was to be heading into his sixth year of Hogwarts and I hadn't seen him since he ended his second year.

"Well if it isn't the long lost Lucy Weasley," I heard a deep voice said amusedly behind me.

Turning around I saw my Uncle Harry standing in the kitchen doorway with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but run and give him a big hug. He was always my favorite uncle…well truth be told he was most of my cousins favorite uncle too. He was just so easy going, well with everyone except James…but that was usually because James did something utterly stupid. I was admittedly jealous of James, Albus, and Lily for having Harry as their dad. It's not that I don't love my own, but sometimes my father could be so high-strung and closed minded.

"Uncle Harry! It's so good to see you," I replied, relaxing into his arms, before remembering that my girlfriend was still standing in the room, "This is my bandmate Adelaide. I brought her along as moral support I guess."

"It's very nice to meet you Adelaide," Uncle Harry replied, holding out his hand for her to shake, "Adelaide Burke, right?"

"Yes…how did you know?" Adelaide asked confused, while shaking my Uncle's hand.

"I may have kept my distance as Lucy asked in the letter, but that doesn't mean I stopped keeping tabs on her," Uncle Harry replied.

I was a little shocked by his answer. I didn't remember writing that I wanted to keep my distance from any of my family. I'm almost positive that I just stated that I had to follow my dream and that I understood that it wasn't something that they could wrap their heads around, but it was still something I had to do.

"Oh…right. Well Adelaide these are my cousins James and Albus," I introduced and the turned to my Aunt to ask, "Where is Lily?"

"She is probably locked up in her room writing in her diary again," Albus answered, rolling his eyes at such a girlish act.

"I will go let her know that you are here," Aunt Ginny replied, "Harry will you show the two girls to the guest room?"

"Of course!" Uncle Harry replied, stooping down to pick up a couple of our suitcases, "James will you get the other suitcases?"

James didn't seem to want to do anything of the sort, but he got up and picked up the suitcases without complaint. I definitely had to remember to ask what he had done that had gotten him into so much trouble. It was so unlike James to not speak his mind.

Uncle Harry and James walked our bags upstairs and settled them in the guest room that we would be staying in. The room was decorated with red and gold, much to Adelaide and my disdain.

"Well I will let you two settle in for a little while. We leave for the Burrow in an hour and a half for dinner," Uncle Harry informed us before walking out of the room.

"Okay, thanks Uncle Harry," I replied as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him.

After a couple seconds I turned to Adelaide hoping that my Uncle and cousin would be out of ear-shot.

"Best friends? Bandmates? Moral support?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is that really what we are? Because if that's the case, then I have been highly mistaken for the past several years!"

"Don't be silly! You know that you are my girlfriend," Adelaide replied, rolling her eyes dramatically as she did so, "I can see how hard this is for you. We don't need to add the stress of you having a _girlfriend_ to this situation. If you really want to tell your family then I suggest we wait until after the wedding. I'm sure you don't want to ruin your sister's big day, right?"

"I guess your right…" I replied with a sigh, "How come that is always the case?"

"It's a Slytherin thing," Adelaide replied, sticking her tongue out childishly at me.

"I'm sure," I remarked dryly, "Well I know that I should be extremely jet lagged at the moment, but I'm not. I'm going to head back downstairs and see if there is anything I can help my Aunt with. You are more than welcome to join me."

"I think I'm going to stay here and take a quick nap if that's alright with you," Adelaide replied with a sheepish grin, I swear that girl sleeps more than a hibernating bear.

"Yeah that's fine," I replied while walking towards the door, "I will come wake you up a little before we are heading to my Grandparents' house."

After shutting the bedroom door I walked quickly downstairs and towards the kitchen. When I reached the outside of the kitchen I could hear my Aunt and Uncle having a whispered debate, so I decided to leave them alone and search for one of my cousins. The first cousin I found was Lily who was now sitting on the back porch writing in a notebook.

"Hello Lils," I greeted her with the nickname that majority of our family used to call her.

"Lucy!" Lily replied with wide eyes, jumping up and running to give me a big hug.

Lily and I were always really close growing up. It was very hard for her having two older brothers who always teased her, so she would often come to with her problems. Like I said I was the helpful and loyal Hufflepuff. Of course Lily looks much different than when I last saw her. She was a year away from being in Hogwarts when I left and now she is heading into her fourth year. If anything the girl just got much more beautiful. From the pictures that Uncle Harry has shown me of his mother, Lily looks just like her except for the eyes. Lily has my Aunt Ginny's eyes.

"So how have you been Lily?" I asked, while sitting down on the porch swing next to where she had been sitting.

"I've been great," Lily replied with what could only be described as childish enthusiasm glowing in her eyes.

It took me a minute, but I cracked that look… "Who is he?"

"What?" Lily asked, trying with all her might to make her face look innocent but ultimately failing miserably.

"There is a boy that you like. It's written all over your face."

"Okay…you're right. You always were so good at reading people," Lily replied with an exasperated sigh. I told you I knew that look. It's how I sometimes catch Adelaide looking at me, "His name is Wesley and he is so nice and sweet and he is in my year. He is on the Quidditch team as a beater."

"Why am I sensing that there is a _but_ to this…?"  
>"Well…first of all he isn't in my house at school…he's a Slytherin," Lily replied. I almost opened my mouth to tell her that it isn't really a problem and that I'm proof of that, but luckily I caught myself before carelessly revealing myself, "And second…"<p>

What the second point is I wouldn't find out just yet, because at that moment James decided to make an appearance on the back porch.

"What are you two up to?" James asked, hopping up to sit onto the deck railing.

"Just catching up," I replied, knowing that Lily wouldn't want me to reveal the fact that she has a crush to her older brother, "So how have you been? I heard from your mother that you've been quite the trouble maker recently."

Lily immediately snorted in response to my statement and James just grunted and rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what you did, or am I going to have to take a guess?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You would never guess it in a million years," James replied.

"Okay that's a bet that I will take up…hmm…you stole a car?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Do I look like a car thief?"

"Well that depends on the day…when you get up in the mornings sometimes you look like a bum so I wouldn't rule it out," Lily chided with a laugh to which James just glared.

"Um…you embraced your inner arsonist and burnt down a barn?"

"I'm a wizard; I could fix that in a second."

"Touché…you robbed a bank?"

"I'm not even going to reply to that one."

"Well you have to give me something to go on! Was it something illegal?"

"In some places in the Muggle world it is," James replied, suddenly interested in his fingernails.

"Okay…well that narrows it down," I replied sarcastically. Seriously, what could my cousin have done that caused my Uncle to be so infuriated with him that he wouldn't allow him to be accepted into the Auror program?

The back door to the house opened again and this time Albus walked out to join our little party.

"What are you guys doing?" Albus asked, imitating his brother and sitting on the deck railing on the opposite side of his brother.

"Lucy is trying to guess what James did that got him in so much trouble," Lily replied with a smug grin, "And so far she has narrowed down that he isn't a car thief, arson, or bank robber."

"Really, Lucy?" Albus asked with a chuckle, "You are no where near the right answer."

"Well I'm sorry that all I have to go on is that it's illegal in some Muggle cultures!" I defended, "My only other guess is that Uncle Harry caught him smoking pot, but I feel like that guess is as probable as the rest of mine!"

My guess was greeted with silence and I looked up to see James staring intensely at his fingernails again.

"Uncle Harry caught you smoking pot?" I asked incredulous.

"Well…technically mum did. Well actually she just found it in my room while she was putting my clothes away over Easter break. She didn't know what it was and confronted me about it. I almost got away with it because I had her convinced that it was just something I was working with for Herbology…but then dad walked in. Being raised by Muggles, he of course knew what it was. Let's just say he wasn't happy about it and took it to mean that I'm not a responsible enough to act like an adult. He basically told me that I have to work for him for a little while to prove that I can be responsible or that he would make sure I wasn't accepted into the Auror training program. Since I want to be an Auror more than anything else in the world I accepted his terms…so I guess you could say that I'm grounded. Wow…doesn't that make me sound like a loser, 18 years old and grounded by my father from now until the foreseeable future. Maybe running away like you did isn't that bad of an option."

There it was…the first statement about how I left them. I didn't like the way it was worded, but I guess it's technically true. I did run away from my family in a sense…I just prefer to view it as I was following my dreams.

James didn't just leave it at that though, he went even further and stated my biggest nerve. He didn't do it intentionally or maliciously, but it was stated anyway.

"You know it will be nice to have you there tonight. It gives the rest of the family something else to gossip about other than me and how much trouble I'm in. Well I better go get ready."

Like I said, he didn't mean to say it to freak me out….but it did. I knew that it would be exactly how things would unfold. I was the new gossip in the family. The long lost daughter returned after several years without so much as a word. I'm starting to think that Adelaide was right in hiding the fact that we are together at first. I don't know how much drama my family can handle in one night!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So the big moment had finally come…I was about to face my family for the first time in about five years. It was so weird to even think about! Five years ago I had left a note informing my parents and older sister Molly that I had dropped out of Hogwarts right after my sixth year, and I was headed to America to fulfill my dreams…as a muggle. I said that it was something I needed to do because I wasn't happy in the Wizarding world. I didn't hear from them after that until my sister's wedding invitation.

"Are you ready for this?" Adelaide asked, wrapping her arm around my waist as we got ready to head to the Burrow.

"As ready as I will ever be…and that's not ever going to be very ready."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and that's what is getting me through this. I love you so much."

We shared a quick chaste kiss and then headed downstairs to gather around the Potter's fireplace. Adelaide and I no longer had wands, so we would have to travel via the floo network. Lily, Albus and James all headed through before it was finally my turn. I had to take a deep breath before throwing the powder down and clearly stating my destination. It was a very strange sense of déjà vu to experience the feeling of traveling by the floo after so many years of living as a muggle. I had forgotten the dizzying feeling of all the different fireplaces rushing past. Sooner than I had hoped for I was landing on the carpet in my grandparent's living room.

"Now James Sirius you better be behaving for your father. He is letting you off easy in my opinion! Drugs, honestly! If I were your father I would make sure that…" Grandmother scolded. What she would make sure to do I will never know, because it was at that moment that she spotted me walking towards her, "Lucy?"

Grandmother immediately ran towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I had forgotten how much she smelled of chocolate chip cookies and how warm and loving her hugs were. It was at that moment that I realized how home sick I truly was. I love my life with my band and of course I love Adelaide more than I can even wrap my head around…but it's not the same as coming home to the warm embrace of a family member. I had to bite my lip in attempt to keep the tears that were welling up in my eyes at bay. All hope was lost when my grandmother started to cry though. It was as if the floodgates had opened and tears just streamed down my face. We literally had to have held each other for five minutes just silently crying.

When we pulled apart I looked around and found that we were the only ones in the room. I knew that Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Adelaide had to have come through. They must have left to give my grandmother and I some privacy.

"Lucy, it is so great to see you. The family hasn't been the same since you've been gone," grandmother stated, pulling me to sit down on the couch with her.

"I've missed you all so much too…why didn't you write?" It was the question that I was dying to know the answer to. I figured rather than beat around the bush I would get straight to the point.

"Your father said that you wanted to cut yourself off from the family and said that we shouldn't write so that you could fulfill your wish."

There it was again, the statement I don't remember making. I didn't want to completely cut myself off from my family; I just wanted a chance to follow my dreams. If only I could find that letter and reread what I said. Maybe I could find out how my family had misinterpreted what I said or something.

"Oh…of course, well I've missed you all the same," I replied with a sad smile, "So who all is here?"

"You are the first ones to arrive. Everyone else should be here soon though. I imagine that Molly is going to be very surprised and happy to see you."

"Surprised? She sent me an invitation. Even if I did only reply to Uncle Harry and told him to keep my coming a secret, I bet she knows deep down that I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

My grandmother didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment my Uncle Charlie strolled in through the front door. He looked the same as I remember: body full of scars and burns from working with dragons, long hair in a ponytail and just all of his being emitting the air of someone cool and casual.

"Well if it isn't my long lost niece Lucy!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed at the sight of me, "I kept hoping your band would come and tour closer to me so that I could come and see you live and in action."

Uncle Charlie picked me up and swung me around like he used to as he gave me a hug. He didn't have any children of his own and he always jokingly claimed that I was his daughter since I'm not much like my own father.

"You know about my band?" I asked, trying to process the fact that my family members still clearly cared about me.

"Of course I do! What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't keep tabs on my pseudo-daughter?"

"I see you are still the same old Uncle Charlie!"

"Same yes…old, I don't think so."

At that moment another voice came floating into the room, "I haven't heard you call anyone your pseudo-daughter since…Lucy?" Uncle Ron paused for a second as he walked into the room with Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo trailing behind him.

They all stopped and stared at me for a second before I was immediately pulled into the middle of a massive group hug. While in the middle of the group hug I heard laughter that I immediately recognized as Adelaide's. When I was finally let out of the hug I was greeted by Adelaide standing there with an amused smirk on her face.

"Guys this is my best friend and bandmate Adelaide," I introduced and then went through the effort of naming all of my family members that were present for her. However, I knew that by the end of the night she probably wouldn't remember the majority of them.

"And last but not least this is Hugo," I said pointing at my youngest cousin.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Adelaide replied, "Are you two in Gryffindor like the majority of your family seems to be?"

"Yes, I'm going into my sixth year," Rose replied, smiling brightly.

"Nope, I'm the lone Slytherin in this family," Hugo replied shocking me. He was seriously sorted into Slytherin? My Uncle Ron must have had a right fit over that one!

"Sweet! I was in Slytherin when I was at Hogwarts too!" Adelaide replied which caused Hugo's face to immediately brighten.

The two high-fived and then Adelaide began asking him questions about what was going on with the house, who the head was now and such. It was amazing how easily my family seemed to be taking to her. Granted, they didn't really know the truth about who she really is in relation to me…but I hoped that getting to know her first would warm them up to the idea that the two of us are actually dating.

"Does your father know that you are here?" Aunt Hermione asked suspiciously as some of us walked towards the kitchen.

"No, no one knew that I was coming except for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," I replied sitting down at the kitchen table with Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny and Grandmother.

"So how have you been?" Aunt Hermione asked, "I don't support the idea, but was dropping out of Hogwarts worth it?"

"Yes, it was…I know that I probably should have waited until I graduated, but I really am happy."

"That's what we love to hear," Aunt Ginny replied, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So how was he when I left? My dad I mean?"

"I don't think that's for us to answer sweetie," Grandmother replied, "That's something you will have to talk to him about."

"Oh right…of course," I replied, picking at my fingernails, "So have things been just as crazy around here as they used to be?"

"Yes…well there is never a dull day in this family," Aunt Hermione replied.

"Isn't that the truth?" a voice stated walking into the room.

Turning around in my chair I found myself faced with Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Dominique and Louis.

"Lucy! It's so wonderful to see you!" Aunt Fleur exclaimed, her accent as thick as ever. She rushed over to kiss me on both cheeks.

I got the same greeting from the rest of them and then asked, "Where is Victoire?" "Oh she will be here soon with Teddy and Dora," Uncle Bill replied.

"Dora?"

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know this! Victoire and Teddy got married a couple years ago and they had a baby girl that they named Nymphadora," Aunt Fleur replied.

"Victoire and Teddy are married? And they have a kid? Wow, I have missed a lot," I replied, letting out a huge breath of air.

"Yes you most certainly have," a voice I recognized as Victoire stated as she walked into the room.

I turned around in my chair once more to find Victoire, who was definitely pregnant, standing there holding hands with a bright-blue haired Teddy who was holding a small child in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Vic!" I couldn't help but get up and give one of my favorite cousins a hug. I couldn't bring myself to ask the question that was weighing on my mind a little…why wasn't I invited to her wedding? Or at least informed of her wedding? Or child? Even if I left I feel like these are some important things to know.

Hugging my pregnant and married cousin was when it really hit me…life continued back home while I was gone. I don't know why, but in some ways I expected to come back and find things just the way that I left them. I knew it wasn't logical, but it didn't stop me from feeling as strange and uneasy as I did.

"I'm so happy that things between you two worked out," I stated as I pulled apart from Victoire, "If you two would excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom."

Before waiting to hear their response, I took off at a fast walk towards the second floor bathroom. Once there I closed the door and then collapsed to the floor with my head in my hands. What was I thinking coming back here? They all clearly got on fine without me!

A couple minutes into my bathroom floor thoughts, a knock sounded on the door.

"Lucy I know you are in there," I heard Adelaide speak, "I'm breaking in if you don't open this door in two seconds!"

"It's open," was my weak response.

The door immediately opened and revealed my girlfriend. She gave me a half smile before closing the door behind here and coming over to sit down next to me.

"So what's wrong?"

"How did you know that something was wrong? I could have just really needed to use the bathroom?"

"Are you serious? Lucy, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. I saw you're face while you headed to the bathroom. Everyone else might be fooled, but you can't fool me….so again what's wrong?"

Damn my oh so observant girlfriend. I really can't get away with hiding any of my feelings from her!

"One of my closest cousins got married and had a kid and I wasn't even informed!" I replied, tears coming lightly down my face, "I know it's delusional but I really expected to come back and have everything the way that it used to be."

"Oh sweetie," Adelaide pulled me into her arms, "I know that has to hurt. You have a chance to have things be different from now on though. You chose to come back and be here for your sister on her big day. That is really brave of you and I'm so proud of you for doing that because I know this is a very hard situation for you."

"I guess I'm just very confused…they didn't write and they didn't inform me of the big events going on, but yet they still kept tabs on me and they have all greeted me back so warmly. I don't know how to react!"

"Well I think they all thought that distance is what you wanted. You can set things straight while being here though."

"You're right…and I'm not setting things straight by crying on the bathroom floor."

"So are you ready to go back down there?"

I took a deep breath and then replied, "Yes."

After standing up and looking in the mirror to make sure that my makeup had survived my second crying session, I grabbed Adelaide's hand and headed out of the bathroom. On the landing of the second floor we briefly kissed and then dropped hands before walking downstairs once more. When I got downstairs there was an even bigger surprise waiting for me…my immediate family had arrived. My father was the first to notice and he dropped the cup the he was holding on to the carpet. Seeing my father's reaction, my mother turned towards where he was looking then brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her gasp. This caused my sister, and the man I'm assuming is Abenner, to turn towards the staircase. My sister's reaction was the most worst of them all. Her eyes turned dark and the smile that was gracing her face turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, making my insides freeze at her words.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I went on holiday to Istanbul, Dublin and London. While in London I went on a Harry Potter tour which was amazing. I seriously had to keep pinching myself, because I couldn't believe that I was there! It's always been a dream of mine to go to London. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. And thank you to my sole reviewer, you are amazing! **

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't believe that this was the reaction that my sister was having to me coming back. Why was she so mad at me? Didn't she want me to be here? The only reason I came back was because of the invitation I got to _her_wedding!

I stood frozen in shock until I felt Adelaide nudge my side a little with her elbow. It was then that I realized I could talk and ask her the questions that were running through my mind.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You invited me to your wedding!" I replied acting equally as hostile, an automatic defense mechanism to my sister's anger.

"I didn't invite you to my wedding! You ditched this family. Why would I want you at my wedding?"

"Because no matter what I'm still your sister! And I didn't ditch this family; I left to fulfill my dreams. I wanted to be happy so I decided to stick up for myself and go and do that!"

"You can keep telling yourself that, but it doesn't change the fact that we woke up one morning to find a note telling us that you were half way to America and leaving your life as a witch behind. And do I even want to know how you made your dreams come true? You probably slept with all of the music producers or their sons just to make that happen."

I saw red at this. I couldn't believe that my sister, that I cared so much about, had just referred to me as a whore! Repressing my urge to kick, push, or punch my sister, I turned on my heel and ran out the front door and continued to run until I was at the edge of my Grandparent's property where there was a big tree with a bench under it. Sitting down on the bench, I began to take deep breaths in order to control my rage.

Of course it wasn't long before I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up expecting Adelaide, but was shocked to find my mum walking towards me.

"Aren't you coming to talk to the wrong daughter? Shouldn't you be in there sympathizing with Molly about how I'm just a horrible slut who doesn't deserve to come back into this family? I mean I did ditch you guys and how dare I show up right before her wedding," I stated, wiping the tears off of my face, "I won't take it too personally if you turn around and go talk with Molly. Trust me, I get it. I've clearly made a mistake coming back here and I will be out of you hair within the hour."

"You always did have an overactive imagination," my mum replied, sitting next to me on the bench.

"What?"

"I could never think of you as a horrible slut Lucy. I also would never say that you don't deserve to be in this family. I love you and I'm always going to love you no matter what," mum answered, running her hands through my hair like Adelaide often does when she tries to comfort me.

"I left you though, I ditched this family. Clearly that is not something that is forgiven easily."

"Maybe or maybe not…I'm not going to lie and say that your father or Molly are particularly thrilled with you. It really hit them hard when you left. I can say that they still love you deep down though."

I couldn't help but lean into my mum's touch and pull her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you," I stated softly, embracing the moment.

"I've missed you more than you can even imagine," mum replied.

"I'm sorry I left…er—well that's a lie. I'm sorry we lost touch is probably a much better way to state that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" mum asked, pulling apart from the hug.

"Tell you what?"

"That you weren't happy? That you wanted to move to California so you could live out your dream? That you even had a dream of being a singer?"

"I didn't think it would be acceptable. I mean dad had this whole plan set out for me. He wanted me to go and work for the Ministry and become a part of the Wizengamot. How was I supposed to tell him that I not only didn't want to work at the Ministry, I wanted to become a singer in the Muggle world? I knew he would be disappointed. Adelaide told me that she was going to California and that she would love for me to come with her. I figured I was of legal age so why not. I hoped that with success dad's approval would come. I never counted on losing touch with the whole family."

"I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't share your hopes and dreams with us because they differed from what we wanted. I know that it was never my intention, and your father would have gotten over it eventually. The important thing is that you are back now though."

"Well that isn't lasting long. I mean clearly Molly doesn't want me here. It is her wedding, so I don't want to ruin it. I'm going to go get Adelaide and we will head back to Uncle Harry's. I would love to catch up with you if you are free anytime before Adelaide and I leave," I stated, standing up and straightening my sundress.

"Lucy you don't have to leave. We want you here and Molly will come to regret not having you at her wedding. She really does want you here deep down; she just doesn't know how to deal with surprises."

"That's great and all, but it is ultimately Molly's decision. She made it clear that she wants me gone so I'm going to go. I promise that I will write to you guys though and I will try and get back here sometime soon. I can come when it's not Molly's big day."

"I think the two of you just need to sit down and talk this out. There is no use arguing out here over it," mum stated, standing up and offering her hand to me.

The two of us walked in silence back to the house, just enjoying each other's company. When we got back inside I saw that the rest of my extended family had now arrived. They were all chatting throughout the bottom floor of the house. I greeted several of my family members while trying to find either Molly or Adelaide, who I had yet to introduce to my mother. After a couple minutes I saw Adelaide walking down the staircase.

"Oh mum, this is Adelaide," I said grabbing Adelaide's arm and pulling her towards us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"Nice to meet you too Adelaide," my mum replied while shaking her hand.

Adelaide then turned to me to ask, "Who is your male cousin with really white blonde hair?"

"What? I mean there is Louis. He kind of has more strawberry blonde hair though. Why do you ask?" I replied, thoroughly confused by her inquiry.

"Oh well I had to use the bathroom and the one of the second floor was occupied so your Uncle Bill…at least I think that was who he was…told me to go up two more floors and use the one up there. I was walking to the bathroom and saw a boy with white blonde hair sitting in one of the rooms with your cousin Rose, I believe. I was just shocked because everyone in this family pretty much has some form of red or dark brown hair." Adelaide explained.

"Um I don't think I know who you are talking about then…because Rose and Louis don't really hang out that much…" I replied, "Are you sure you weren't imagining them?"

Before Adelaide could respond, my Uncle Ron came over to us.

"Do you guys know where Rose went?"

"We were actually just talking about her," I replied, "Adelaide said she just saw her on the fourth floor. We don't know who she was with, but Adelaide claims they had white blonde hair."

"Hey I don't claim, I know!"

I just rolled my eyes at her antics and then turned to see that my Uncle had gone sprinting off up the steps. Adelaide and I just looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't too long until we found out what was going on. About three minutes later Uncle Ron came back down with my cousin Rose and a boy with white blonde hair trailing behind him. I vaguely recognized the boy as being a Malfoy. I couldn't remember his first name though, and I had absolutely no idea as to why he would be here.

The Malfoy boy gave Rose a quick hug goodbye and then walked over to the floo and left. Uncle Ron then turned on Rose with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"When in the hell were you going to tell me that you were dating Scorpius Malfoy? And why in the hell was he here?" my Uncle raged, "I knew the second that Lucy said her friend Adelaide saw you upstairs with a blonde boy that it wasn't one of your cousins."

When my Uncle began to yell at Rose most of my family turned to leave the room so that we could give them their privacy. As we were walking out of the room Rose's reply made all of us—especially Adelaide and I—stop cold.

"Oh really Adelaide and Lucy told you did they? Well that's funny, I guess they like to tell other people's business and keep their own to themselves. Yeah, that's right they are keeping a huge secret from this family. I'm not the only one with a secret romance. Were you aware that they are both lesbians? The two of them are actually dating. I saw them kissing with my own two eyes in the hallway upstairs."

With that said Rose stormed out of the room, leaving Adelaide and I with the stares of my family. It was just dead silent for several moments. I then felt Adelaide slip her hand into mine and squeeze it tightly.

"So it's true?" I heard a voice asked that caused my head to snap up and look at the speaker.

There my father was standing about 15 feet across the room from me. He looked just as I remember him, but maybe with a couple more gray hairs. His glasses still sat high on his nose and he stood straight and tall, giving him the look of a serious and stern man. I knew deep down that wasn't the case, but to others he came off as intimidating and pompous.

"Yes…it's true," I replied, my voice wavering a little as my emotions started to get the better of me.

My father just nodded to himself, and then turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the room. I was about to run after him, but my mother put her hand out to stop me and then followed my father out of the room herself. I was just left with the stares of the rest of my family who all just looked in pure shock. Well all except my Uncle Harry…he seemed a bit smug for some reason. It was as if he had known all along.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback means everything to me. You can tell me you hate it if you would like, I don't care. I just want to know what your thoughts are. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews that you have given me for this story. They really do mean the world to me and I can't even tell you how much I appreciate that people take time out of their day to read what I have written. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It took awhile for me to write it because I just couldn't word it right. I hope it turned out okay! **

**Chapter 4 **

I never in a million years would have imagined that I would come out to my family in this way. I could kill Rose for so carelessly and maliciously outing me just because she was upset. Didn't she realize how delicate of a topic this is? I would have never guessed that she could be so needlessly cruel…but then again I've been gone for so long that she is clearly a different person than I remember.

The room was silent and still ever since my mother chased after my father. I didn't know what else to do but flee. I turned on my heel and headed straight for the fireplace and flooed back to my Uncle Harry's house. The fact that no one stopped me didn't go unnoticed by me. I was of course joined back at the house by Adelaide a few seconds later. She took one look at my now tearstained face and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry," Adelaide said softly, while rubbing circles with her hand on my back, "Your cousin shouldn't have done that."

"Their reaction wouldn't be different if I had told them myself. They all clearly hate me."

"No one said anything…that doesn't mean that…"

"Sometimes silence speaks louder than words. My father just left. He clearly is upset and my mother did nothing but chase after him. No one in my family even stopped me from coming back here. They don't need to say anything Adelaide! I get it; I'm the freak lesbian in the family who ran away. This time I'm going for good though. They can go back to their normal happy completely straight family."

By this point Adelaide and I had walked up the steps and were now heading into the guestroom. I immediately grabbed my suitcase and started shoving all of my clothes back into it. Adelaide just stood there and watched me pack without making any move to pack herself.

"Why aren't you packing? We are going to stay at a hotel tonight and then go back to the States in the morning," I asked confused. She wouldn't stay here with my Aunt and Uncle if I left….would she?

"Luce…I don't think we should go just yet. I honestly don't think that your family hates you. I think you might be looking a little too into their silence. It was shocking news for them. They might not have known what to do or say in the moment."

"I wasn't aware that you became such an expert on _my_family. I'm the one who grew up with them. I think I can judge their reaction a little bit better than you can," I stated much harsher than I intended. Really…what was I thinking starting a fight with someone who is completely and totally on my side?

"Lucy I'm sorry that they didn't react the way that you expected, but you don't have to take it out on me," Adelaide replied, hurt seeping into her eyes because of the harsh words that I spat at her, "I love you more than anything and you know that. I only want what is best for you and I hate to see you hurting. If you are completely adamant that we leave and go to a hotel tonight then I will do so, I'm just stating my opinion on the matter."

How in the world do I ever get so lucky as to have her as my girlfriend? Is there anyone else in this world as amazing as her? I definitely don't deserve her kindness or support after what I said to her.

"I'm sorry Adele, I didn't mean to be so harsh," I stated grabbing her hand, "I've just always dreaded the thought of my whole family hating me once they found out."

"I don't hate you," a voice stated from the doorway.

I turned around and was shocked to see my cousin Louis standing in the doorway. Louis and I were never really that close of cousins. Of course we would talk when we got together as a family sometimes, but I hung around his older sister more. Louis is generally a very quiet kid anyway and tends to keep more to himself. He could often be found writing in a journal in the corner of a room at family gatherings rather than socializing with the rest of the family. This is why it was so shocking the he would be the one to chase after me.

"Louis um…thank you," I stuttered out the first response that I could think of. Really, how in the world do you appropriately reply to that statement?

"I will give you two a moment," Adelaide stated, heading to go out the door.

"No it's okay, you can hear what I have to say too," Louis stated and Adelaide stopped where she was standing halfway to the door, "It's chaos at the house with everyone arguing and such so I figured it would be the best time to sneak over and tell you…I understand…"

"What?" I asked confused, had he gone through a situation where he did something and the whole family didn't know how to respond? How could he possibly understand my situation?

"I'm…I'm gay," Louis replied, his cheeks flushing from his admission, "I've never told anyone in the family this, but I thought that it might be something you would like to hear given what just happened. I wouldn't want you to feel like this whole family hates you, because I certainly don't."

"How long have you known this?"

"Well I mean I've always known…but I was extra sure a couple years ago when…well when something happened."

"Who is he?" Adelaide asked with a knowing look.

"It doesn't matter, he is clearly straight so nothing will ever come of it," Louis replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Who is he Louis?" I asked, seeing the sad look on my cousin's face and wanting to know what happened that put it there.

"Scorpius Malfoy…"

Before Adelaide or I could respond to Louis' admission, a voice from the doorway stated, "That Scorpius Malfoy appears to be quite the catch according to this family."

All three of us turned to see my Uncle Harry leaning in the doorway. Louis paled at the sight of our Uncle. I could tell that he was by no means ready to come out to the family yet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone in the family," Uncle Harry stated, while strolling into the room, "Your Aunt Hermione and I have guessed at it for awhile now though."

"You…you knew?" Louis stuttered, in complete shock.

"I am an Auror," Uncle Harry replied casually, "It's a part of my job description to be overly observant…and well Hermione is just ridiculously smart. She knows everything."

"So you knew about Adelaide and I as well?"

"Yes, I guessed at it by observing how you two behaved around each other. I wasn't a hundred percent sure…but I had a feeling."

"And you are okay with this?" I asked, trying to figure out how my Uncle could be so casual about it.

"Lucy you could be in love with a tree for all I care. It doesn't change the fact that you are my niece and I love you."

Those were the words that I needed to hear more than anything in the world at that moment. I rushed into my Uncle's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly. I knew that I picked the right house to come and stay at. He really is the most laid back and nonjudgmental person in my entire family.

"However Luce…I'm not going to lie to you. In the several minutes after your departure it became very clear that not all of our family feels the same way," Uncle Harry stated solemnly as we pulled apart, "It's not going to be a smooth ride from here on out, but I want you to know that I am always here. Your Aunt Ginny is as well; she is just very stubborn and is currently arguing with Fleur over the matter."

At this point Uncle Harry turned towards Louis who was still frozen in his spot since having his admission be heard. He looked even sicker after hearing that his mother didn't have a favorable opinion on the matter.

"I know this may not seem as much of a comfort, but I am always here if you need me. When you decide to come out to your parents or the whole family, I will be right there to support you, okay?"

Louis just nodded, proving that at least some of the words that Uncle Harry had said had sunk in.

"Now Luce…I know that it is probably the last thing that you want to do right now, but I think that you and Adelaide should join me and go back to the Burrow," Uncle Harry stated, speaking softly as through to calm my nerves, "You are going to have to face them sometime, and it's better to do it now. My advice is to go back in there and stand up for who you are. Running from this would make it appear as if you aren't proud of who you are."

Must my Uncle be ridiculously smart, and not only that but absolutely right? His words were why, even though every bone in my body screamed for me to not do so, I took Adelaide's hand and followed my Uncle and Louis back to the Burrow. I went back to the people whose opinion could hurt worse than every music critic in the world—my family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

When Uncle Harry, Louis, Adelaide and I walked back into the Burrow the family room area was completely empty. The kids must have been told to go make themselves busy outside, because the only noise coming from the house was a very heated debate coming from the kitchen. The four of us made our way towards the noise, and stopped in the doorway to watch as the argument unfolded. It turned out that the occupants of the kitchen were Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, my father, my mother, Molly, Abenner and my Aunt Hermione.

"The two of them are going straight to hell! Do you understand that? You shouldn't support this!" Aunt Fleur yelled towards my Aunt Ginny.

"I personally do not believe that God has anything against homosexuals. I think he is more worried over murders, child abusers and psychopaths," Aunt Ginny responded, with just as much fire in her words.

"Even so, she is going to ruin this family's wholesome reputation," Aunt Fleur replied.

"Just because my daughter is dating Adelaide doesn't make her any less wholesome," my mother defended my honor, making my heart swell. She then turned towards my father, "Are you just going to stand there and let her trash your daughter."

"She is no longer my daughter. She chose to leave this family. I fought in a war in order to allow her to have the lifestyle and peace that she was raised with. She just threw that all away. Her being a lesbian is just the final nail in the coffin. I'm done with her," my father replied, his tone dripping with ice.

I stood there paralyzed at my father's words, only slightly realizing that Adelaide had put her arm around me and pulled me close. My mother walking across the room and slapping my father across the face was what pulled me out of my motionless state.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect daughter. I'm sorry that I apparently did not appreciate everything that you fought for," I stated, walking into the room and surprising all of the adults, "I fought for my dreams though, and I succeeded. You would know about this, if you took the time to come see my band in concert or even wrote to me. Also, who I love should not make a difference. That is the one thing that I will never apologize for. There is nothing wrong with Adelaide and I being together."

"Louis I want you to go outside and join your cousins. I don't want you hearing this," Aunt Fleur stated when she realized that her son was standing in the doorway.

"Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore," Louis replied, but his mother gave him an indignant stare and he turned and obeyed her orders.

There was silence for a couple moments after Louis left, before my sister spoke up. She was sitting on the window-seat in her fiancé's arms.

"You have some nerve to come back here. Not only that, you come here with you _girlfriend_. Do you not understand that you are doing nothing but tearing this family apart?"

"I'm not doing anything other than being myself!"

"Well then that is clearly the problem. You don't fit into this family, so you should clearly disappear again. It worked out well for you the first time apparently," Molly stated, her words feeling like a sword stabbing my heart.

"You will not talk to your sister that way Molly!" my mother scolded, but my father was nodding his approval.

"No, Molly is absolutely right," my father stated, "This girl standing here is not my daughter. The girl I knew was sweet and innocent and loyal. She would never run away from the family that did so much for her."

"You really are an idiot of an older brother," Aunt Ginny replied, "This girl is your daughter and she needs your support and your love. Are you really that stupid that you would be willing to disown her because she followed her dreams and she is with another girl?"

"If you don't mind me stating…Percy you currently have the mindset of people like the Malfoys or the Blacks. I thought you were above disowning people because they aren't your idea of perfect," Aunt Hermione chimed in. My father really did NOT like being compared to the Malfoys and quickly got up and childishly stormed out of the room.

Aunt Hermione came over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Before you go back to your tour in the US, we are going to sit down and catch up. I would love if Adelaide could come too. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds amazing Aunt Hermione," I replied, eyes tearing up at my aunt's words, "But if it is going to cause a rift between you and Uncle Ron than I don't want to…"

"Trust me your Uncle Ron doesn't care. You aren't dating Scorpius Malfoy, unlike our daughter, so you are okay in his book. Now if you will excuse me, I probably should go get Ronald away from our daughter. I think she has been scolded enough on the matter. Don't worry; I'm going to talk to her about outing you. I'm very sorry that she did so and she will be apologizing to the two of you, even if I have to drag her in and move her lips for her."

With that said my Aunt Hermione left the room, leaving me with my mother, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, Molly, Abenner and Adelaide. My mother looked fairly calm given the situation, Aunt Fleur looked liked she wanted to slap me in the face, Aunt Ginny looked like she wanted to slap Aunt Fleur in the face, Molly looked generally pissed, Abenner looked lost in his own world of thought and Adelaide just grabbed my hand and squeezed it as a show of her support.

"Aunt Ginny, thank you so much for sticking up for me," I stated, wanting to show her just how much I truly appreciated her support, "Mum…I really appreciate your support as well. I hope that we can have a nice dinner together sometime before I go back. I really do think that it is best that Adelaide and I go back to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house now though. I am clearly splitting this family apart at the moment and that is the last thing that I want to do."

"Oh save the saint act, you always were the attention whore in the family," Molly stated while rolling her eyes.

"Molly that is enough out of you," my mum stated, giving Molly the full brunt of one of her stern motherly stares, "This may be your pre-wedding party, but your sister only came to be supportive. Do not blame this on her. As I and everyone else in the family can recall it wasn't Lucy who came out it was Rose who did it for her."

"It doesn't matter who said it! She still showed up, after ditching this family for several years, right before MY wedding. Not only did she do that, she had the nerve to come with her _girlfriend_!"

"I don't care if she showed up with a llama wearing a tutu! She is still your sister and she came to support you! You are being unbelievably selfish and so very like your father at the moment that it isn't even funny. This is not how I raised you!"

"You raised me to appreciate everything that I have. To appreciate the freedom that I have in the Wizarding world to not be judged on my blood type and to not have been ruled by an evil man…this freedom that Lucy just threw away."

"If I recall correctly every story I have ever heard about the Wizarding war has to do with love overpowering evil in the end. Love like what is between Lucy and I. I'm sorry that I asked her to run away with me. We were young and foolish and had big dreams. We worked hard though, and made those dreams come true, and what kept us together that entire time was the love that we shared," Adelaide stated, joining the conversation that she was trying so hard to leave just to the family, "I think you are right Lucy, it is time for us to leave. It's not because you are tearing this family apart though. It's time for us to leave because they don't deserve for you to even try and be nice or supportive to them if they can't even see how truly amazing you are."

It's so cheesy to say…but my heart melted at my girlfriend's words. Adelaide squeezed my hand once more before looking at my mother and smiling.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to having dinner with you sometime soon and chatting."

"It was great to meet you too Adelaide. I look forward to it as well. After the wedding tomorrow we will meet up for drinks. I don't want to wait any longer than that to get to know you. I also have to play the overprotective parent and make death threats as well."

"Looking forward to it, ma'am."

With that said, we took our leave. Even though I found out that part of my family doesn't support me, I still felt like I was floating on air. That was all thanks to the amazing girl with her arm wrapped around my shoulders. This floating feeling lasted until we walked into the living room and found more of the family to face…


	7. Chapter 6

**So here is Chapter 6. I'm sorry it took such a long time to be updated, but you know how busy the life of a college student is. I promise that I will try not to abandon any of my stories, I know I personally hate when that happens. So here we go. Oh and in the case of the two songs that are in this chapter, I went with the Glee version for both of them. I always pictured Lucy's voice being very similar to Lea Michele's. Sorry if you don't like Glee and/or Lea Michele…it's my favorite TV show and I'm really addicted to her voice. I guess you could look up different versions of the song and use that as Lucy's voice, but just know that it is written as Lea Michele's. Okay? Cool. Haha. And now that I have had my paragraph long ramble… **

**Chapter 6**

Adelaide and I walked into the living room and came face to face with my grandparents, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, Victoire and Teddy.

"You two aren't leaving are you?" Grandmother asked us, with a saddened look on her face.

"Yes we are heading out. Molly has given her opinion on the matter of me being here and since it is her wedding I think it's best to obey her," I replied, "I really don't know why she sent me an invitation if this is the way she reacts to my being here."

"She didn't send you an invitation….I did," Grandmother stated, causing Adelaide and I to stop in our tracks and turn around and face her.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I had a feeling that you didn't tell your family in that letter that you didn't want anything to do with us anymore. I thought that it was time for you to come back to the family. You have been missed," Grandmother explained.

"So she never wanted me here to begin with?"

Grandmother didn't respond but merely just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not," I replied shaking my head, "Well it was great seeing you all. We are just going to go now."

Adelaide and I made it a couple more feet before we were once again stopped. This time it was by Victoire.

"Wait, you just got here. We haven't had a chance to really catch up yet!" Victoire stated, stepping towards us.

"We can set up some time to talk before I go back to the U.S. However, I really do think its best that we leave and let Molly and Abenner get on with their party. So…see you all later."

With that said Adelaide and I stepped into the floo and headed back to Uncle Harry's house.

"Let's raid the fridge for some food and then get to bed," Adelaide suggested.

It wasn't that late, only about 7:30, but the jetlag and the emotional exhaustion were hitting me hard. I nodded my head in agreement and we headed to the kitchen to see if we could scrape something together for dinner. Our dinner ended up being a salad and some leftover pizza. After this we headed up to the guest room, got changed, and climbed into bed. Adelaide pulled me into her arms and I ended up crying out all of my emotions before falling asleep. The next thing I knew I smelled coffee, bacon and eggs. Groggily sitting up, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and saw Adelaide standing there with a tray of food and a smile on her face.

"Since your family is off at the wedding, I decided that it would be perfect to lie in bed all day and do nothing. Your Uncle showed me where everything I needed is and said that we have free range of the house," Adelaide said placing the tray of food down in front of me and climbing back into bed next to me.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best?" I asked, still in shock that someone so amazing is _my _girlfriend.

"Only every single day…but I don't tire of it, so you shouldn't stop," Adelaide replied and I stuck my tongue out at her in reply.

The food ended up being amazing. I swear there is nothing that Adelaide can't do…well scratch that. She is really horrible at bowling. This thought put a smile on my face and caused Adelaide to look at me confused.

"What?"

"I just was thinking about how horrible you are at bowling."

"Oh shut up…I'm not that bad!"

"You almost knocked someone out when you accidentally threw the ball backwards instead of bowling it down the lane like you are supposed to!" I replied, hardly able to get the words out because I was laughing so hard.

"Okay…maybe I am that bad…but you have no room to talk! Remember that time that we went mini-golfing and you somehow managed to lose your grip on the golf club and it flew into the little pond!"

"I just got a little too excited with my swing. It's perfectly reasonable!"

"Uh huh," Adelaide replied rolling her eyes.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent this way, just talking and laughing about all of our memories together. Before we knew it our stomachs were once again growling from hunger.

"Well I guess we better get up and get some lunch," I stated, grudgingly getting out of bed.

"Yeah, and we might want to make ourselves look presentable. We are meeting some of your family for drinks at four. It's the time between the wedding and the reception," Adelaide stated, following me down to the kitchen.

"How do you know this?"

"I talked to your Uncle and Aunt this morning while I was making us breakfast," Adelaide replied.

"What time is it now?"

"About two."

"And where are we meeting them?" I asked, pulling some bread out of the cabinet.

"I don't know. Your Uncle said that he would come pick us up."

Adelaide and I made ourselves look presentable, both opting to put light sundresses on. At about 3:50 my Uncle Harry came through the floo into the house.

"Are you ready to go? We are going to take my car," Uncle Harry stated, walking into the kitchen and grabbing his keys off of the rack.

"You have a car?" Adelaide asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I was actually raised by muggles you know," Uncle Harry replied with a laugh.

"Oh…right. Let's go then."

About ten minutes later Uncle Harry parked out front of a bar. We all got out and walked in. We found my grandparents, my mum, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Victoire waiting at a table for us.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. How was the wedding?" I asked while sitting down in a chair next to my mum with Adelaide sitting on my other side.

"It was beautiful," my mum replied, "I still can't believe my eldest daughter is married. However, we are not here to talk about that, we are here to talk about you and Adelaide. So first question, how did you two meet?"

"Well we actually met in detention. I had skipped class because I ignored my alarmed clock and decided to sleep in. Lucy had it because she talked back to a teacher…" Adelaide explained, to which of course I had to add.

"Okay, he was giving the wrong answer to a question and I merely informed him that he was inaccurate. He didn't quite like this and said I was being too mouthy," I explained.

"It was only the two of us in detention and the professor had to live to take care of some business so the two of us got to talking. We somehow got into the topic of fashion and music and realized that we had to same taste. I guess you can say the rest was history," Adelaide explained with a smile, "By the end of my sixth year and Lucy's fifth year I plucked up the courage to tell her that I was actually in love with her. I was just praying that she wouldn't run off and never talk to me again."

"Of course that is not what happened. I knew I was in love with her about a month into our friendship and the whole time I was so terrified that she was going to find out and hate me. When she finally told me how she felt I think I like grabbed her face a planted a massive kiss upon it," I reminisced with a smirk.

"So when did you realize that you were a lesbian? I mean I never had even an inkling and we were really close growing up," Victoire asked, sipping her cocktail.

"I don't think it was something I ever really questioned too much. I just knew how I felt for her. I wasn't really concerned about labels."

"So how did you two come to the decision to run away to California?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Well we bonded over our love of music, like stated. However, we both knew that we didn't want to just be limited to the practically non-existent music scene in the Wizarding world. We wanted to make a bigger splash," Adelaide explained, "I mean as selfish as it sounds, we thought we were bigger than just the small secluded world. We didn't want to be held back. If you have ever heard Lucy's voice you understand what I mean. Her voice is truly magical."

"You are just saying that," I replied, blushing at her compliment.

When I looked over at her she was staring at me with love in her eyes. I could tell that she really truly believed what she was saying. I swear I could try all of my life, but I don't think I will ever be good enough for her. She is just so amazing.

"Will you sing for us?" Aunt Hermione asked, "They have a stage and I am sure the patrons here wouldn't mind."

"Er—I don't think so. I mean I don't want to interrupt their drinking and private conversations," I replied, scratching awkwardly at the back of my neck.

"Well they will be let down then, because we already asked the bartender and he was thrilled to have the famous Lucy Weasley and Adelaide Burke from the famous band The Muggles play for his bar," Uncle Harry stated with a wink at my girlfriend.

"You knew about this?" I asked, turning my gaze toward her.

"Yep, and they have my guitar waiting here for me, your Uncle dropped it off earlier," she replied with a smirk.

Adelaide then stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stage where there was a microphone set up.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am Adelaide Burke and this is Lucy Weasley and we are from the band The Muggles. If it is alright with you guys, we are going to play a couple songs for you," Adelaide said into the microphone.

She then turned and was handed a guitar from a man who worked at the bar. It was then that I turned and saw the entire bar waiting in anticipation to hear us play. I took a deep breath as Adelaide fiddled with her acoustic guitar for a couple seconds, making sure it was in tune. She gave me a nod and then began to play a familiar tune. I immediately fell into my normal stage presence and began to sing…

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky _

_Or a beautiful sunrise _

_Well there is so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you have come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul_

_Well I won't give up _

_On us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I will be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_I don't want to be someone _

_Who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay_

_And make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot _

_To teach us how to use _

_The tools we got_

_Yeah, we've got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend_

_At least we did intend_

_For us to work_

_We didn't break _

_We didn't burn _

_We had to learn _

_How to bend _

_Without the world caving in_

_I had to learn_

_What I've got_

_And what I'm not _

_And who I am_

_No I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all of my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

Everyone in the bar stood up and started clapping when Adelaide and I finished the song.

"Okay we have one more song for you guys, I hope you enjoy," Adelaide said into the microphone and once again began to play a familiar song.

_We could just go home right now  
>Or maybe we could stick around<br>For just one more drink  
>Oh yeah<em>

_Get another bottle out  
>Let's shoot the breeze, sit back down<br>For just one more drink  
>Oh yeah<em>

_Here's to us  
>Here's to love<br>All the times the we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass  
>Cause the last few days have gone too fast<br>So let's give 'em hell  
>Wish everybody will<br>Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_We stuck it out this far together  
>Put our dreams through the shredder<br>Let's toast cause things  
>Got Better<em>

_And everything could change like that  
>And all these years go by so fast<br>But nothing lasts  
>Forever <em>

_Here's to us__  
>Here's to love<em>_  
>All the times the we messed up<em>_  
>Here's to you<em>_  
>Fill the glass<em>_  
>Cause the last few nights have gone too fast<em>_  
>If they give you hell<em>_  
>Tell 'em to forget themselves<em>_  
>Here's to us<em>__

_Here's to us___

_Here's to all that we kissed__  
>And to all that we missed<em>_  
>To the biggest mistakes<em>_  
>That we just wouldn't trade<em>__

_Here's to us breaking up__  
>Without us breaking down<em>_  
>To whatever's coming our way<em>__

_Here's to us__  
>Here's to love<em>_  
>All the times that we messed up<em>_  
>Here's to you<em>_  
>Fill the glass<em>_  
>Cause the past few days have gone too fast<em>_  
>So let's give 'em hell<em>_  
>Wish everybody will<em>_  
>Here's to us<em>__

_Here's to us__  
>Here's to love<em>_  
>All the times the we messed up<em>_  
>Here's to you<em>_  
>Fill the glass<em>_  
>Cause the last few nights have gone too fast<em>_  
>If they give you hell<em>_  
>Tell 'em to forget themselves<em>_  
>(Go fuck themselves)<em>_  
>Here's to us<em>_  
>(Here's to us)<em>__

_Here's to us__  
>(Here's to us)<em>__

_Here's to us__  
>Here's to love<em>_  
>Here's to us<em>_  
>(Wish everybody will)<em>__

_Here's to us__  
>Here's to love<em>_  
>Here's to us<em>__

_Here's to us_

I turned when I was done to look at my family and gauge their reactions. They were all staring at me with gaping mouths. Now that I think about it though, I never really sang much in front of them.

After being thanked by the bartender, Adelaide and I walked back over to my family.

"So er—how was that?" I asked, picking back up my beer.

**Thank you so much for reading the chapter and this story, if I even still have people that read this. I would love to know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"You were amazing," I heard a voice from behind me state.

It couldn't be. And yet when I turned around there stood Molly still in her Wedding dress hand-in-hand with her new husband Abenner.

"Thank you," I managed to spit out after overcoming my shock, "But what are you doing here?"

Molly shifted awkwardly and turned to Abenner for support. I don't think I've ever seen my sister that un-composed in my life. Abenner slipped his hand out of Molly's and placed his arm around her instead. This gesture seemed to give Molly the courage she needed.

"I realized that the entire wedding felt like there was an important piece missing. It took me halfway through, but I realized it was my sister. I'm so sorry for the things I said to you…and for not inviting you to the wedding and just being a horrible sister. You were always there to support me and I was so selfish. Will you please come to the reception?"

This was the last thing that I was expecting to happen today. I thought for sure that my relationship with my sister was demolished.

"I would love to, but I can't just ditch Adelaide," I replied, realizing that my sister may have forgiven me for leaving but I'm still a lesbian and very deeply in love with my girlfriend.

"She is invited as well, of course," Abenner replied with a smile.

"Thank you, but is the rest of your family going to be as welcoming?" Adelaide asked the million dollar question.

This was apparently something neither of them were thinking about because it threw them off guard.

"Dad is going to throw a fit if we show up, not to mention what Aunt Fleur will do. She thinks we have already contaminated her kids: as if homosexuality is a disease you could catch," I replied, not realizing truly how upset I really was over the matter until the words had come out.

I just couldn't believe that people in my own family would be so judgmental. It's not as if I chose to be in love with Adelaide instead of a guy. Love chooses you. Seriously why would I choose something that automatically means people will hate me and/or think less of me?

"It is our wedding. It is up to Abenner and I as to who is there. I will let them have an earful if they so much as look at you two the wrong way," Molly promised, looking sincere, "It would really mean the world to me if you came. I only get one sister and I have wasted so much time being mad at you."

I was thinking about what to reply when my thoughts were interrupted by Adelaide's phone ringing.

"Sorry guys, it is our manager. I have to take this," Adelaide excused herself and walked outside to take the call.

"She is really great. I know I was being stubborn and ignorant and entitled yesterday. I still don't understand your sexuality or how you can be attracted to a girl. I will promise to try though. You're my sister and that is reason enough."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," I replied, trying to keep the tears at bay and pulling her into a hug, "Adelaide and I will come to the reception."

"Thank you."

Adelaide came back in a few seconds later looking frazzled.

"What's going on Adele?" I grabbed her hand to try to calm her down a little.

"We have to be in Dallas for a concert tomorrow night. One of the bands that was going to play had to cancel and so we were booked instead," Adelaide explained, "I tried to see if there was anyway around it, but Mark is insisting that with our new album coming out soon we must go to help promote it. We have a flight at 12:30 tonight."

"That will give us a little time to go to the reception and then catch a cab to the airport." I started going over the things that needed to be done in my head.

"Nonsense," Uncle Harry protested, "Two of us will apparate you there."

"And I know you are going over everything that needs to be done in your head. We will pack with magic. Let's just go enjoy some time at the reception," my mom stated, coming over and ruffling my hair.

We did just as my mother stated. There were, of course, many shocked reactions when we all arrived together. I managed to evade my father and Aunt Fleur all through dinner fortunately. It wasn't until Adelaide and I started slow dancing together that things took a turn for the worse.

"I can not believe you are doing that in front of my children." Aunt Fleur appeared out of nowhere to state.

"Oh leave them alone." Aunt Hermione also appeared out of the crowd.

"Why should I when the two of them are here actively corrupting my children. Next thing you know they will start making out in the middle of the dance floor. It is disgusting."

"They are doing nothing wrong, are we really going to go on about this in the middle of their wedding reception?" my mom asked, coming out of the people dancing as well.

"Yes we are going to go on about this!" Aunt Fleur replied, crossing her arms on her chest but not looking as confident without anyone around to back her up.

"Please mum, not here," Louis stated coming up with Dominique and Victoire.

"Yeah mum, it's bad taste to do this in the middle of Molly and Abenner's wedding reception. Can't you just keep your opinion to yourself for a little while longer?" Victoire pleaded.

"I think mum has the right to say what she feels. I don't like to see Lucy and Adelaide dancing together either," Dominique stated shocking me.

Dominique and I were never really close growing up, but she had often been around when I hung out with Victoire. We used to have so much fun together and she even once told me that she looked up to me. Clearly things had changed though, if not just from her words but from the face she was making that looked like she had just smelled some foul odor.

"Oh God, you too?" Victoire asked turning toward her sister, "Has mum really brainwashed you?"

"I am not brainwashed thank you very much!" Dominique replied, copying her Aunt Fleur's posture with her arms crossed.

"Well you don't have to worry about them corrupting your family! I'm already married, to a man I might add, and clearly you have done quite the job on Dominique here," Victoire replied, rolling her eyes.

"There is still Louis!" Oh if only she knew.

Adelaide and I both looked over to Louis who looked immensely uncomfortable.

"He is still young and impressionable!"

"I am not mum!" Louis protested, "Please can we just drop this. They are not going to change me."

"How do I know that? I want them to leave so that we can all go on and enjoy the reception!"

"Mum, the majority of people seem to be enjoying the reception. It is a very select few of you that have a problem with this!" Victoire glared at her mother.

"Well that's because a lot of them don't have kids to worry about getting the wrong idea from all of this! Poor young Louis here-"

"I'm not going to get the wrong idea mother! I'm not that young and it really does not make a difference! I already know I'm gay!"


	9. Epilogue

**Thank you for those who are actually still reading this story. I am sorry that it takes me forever to update. I started this story before I moved to Italy for three months, and now here we are almost two years later after having lived in Orlando for four months. My life has clearly been crazy, and it's no excuse but that is why I was horrible at updating! Well here you go… the end of the story…**

**Epilogue **

Two months later found Adelaide and I walking down the halls of the backstage of an arena in Manchester. We were finally playing a show in England, and my whole family was invited. This would be the first time that I would see them since Molly's wedding.

"So are you nervous to play tonight?" Adelaide asked as we headed toward catering.

"More than I thought I would be. I mean this is really what I am all about. They have seen me perform before, but never with our full band and pyro and the huge stage and lights like this. I really want them to understand why I left with you to pursue this passion," I replied, sitting down at one of the tables with Adelaide across from me.

"So your coming to America was all about the music?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on…you know it was mostly about the music. However, I would do anything that you asked of me at that point and you know it."

"We were crazy," Adelaide replied with a chuckle.

"And yet, look at what we have accomplished," I replied pointing around me to indicate the huge stadium that we were about to play in to a sold out crowd.

"That doesn't compare to the good that we have done along the way though. All those letters from peoples' lives that we have touched just by being out and proud."

"I hope we haven't ruined Louis' life though. I mean Fleur is so determined to get him 'straight' and drill into his head that we are bad influences," I replied with a sigh, thinking about my Uncle Harry's letters explaining the situation going on back home.

Before Adelaide could reply to my statement my family started to pile into the room. The first one to reach us was my Uncle Harry.

"How is my favorite niece? I am looking forward to seeing you perform tonight!" Uncle Harry exclaimed as he gave me a hug.

"I am so glad you could all make it!" I exclaimed getting out of my chair to greet the massive group of them. It seemed that majority of my family had come out to see our show.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," I heard Louis say from my right side.

I immediately found where he was and pulled him into a big hug. Adelaide joining me right away.

"How are you doing?" Adelaide and I asked at the same time.

"I'm doing okay. My mum wants nothing to do with me, but I am living with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Sometimes it gets me down, but it feels really great to be out and proud of who I am."

"We are really proud of you Louis," Adelaide stated, ruffling Louis' hair.

"Thank you guys so much. You really gave me the courage that I need to do all of this,' Louis replied.

We all sat down, ate and chatted for the next hour and a half. It was at that point that we had to go to sound check.

"I can't wait for you guys to see us tonight," I stated, pushing in my chair after I stood up.

"Well we are excited to see you in your element," my mother replied with a soft smile.

"I will see you all later," I stated and turned to go.

"I will be right there Luce, I just have to do something real quick," Adelaide stated.

I shrugged and walked off not really thinking anything of what Adelaide was doing. Before I knew it we were waiting backstage ready to goon. The show seriously went without a flaw. It was our best show that we have ever down. I would guess that it was because we were all excited to finally play in England and that Adelaide and I were excited to play in front of my family.

Right before the last song of the set the lights went up in the arena. I turned and looked at all of my bandmates confused. This had never happened before. The next thing I knew Adelaide was three feet away from me holding a microphone.

"So I hope that I am not about to make a fool of myself, but I can't help the way that I feel," Adelaide stated and then got down on one knee. At this point I literally think that I stopped breathing, "When I first met you I knew that you were someone special. We bonded in detention of all places. It took a little while for us to go out, but I knew that you were the one. You have been there for me through thick and thin. We were young and crazy and took a risk together moving out to LA. That ended up being the best decision we ever made. It has given us even more opportunity to learn and grow together. Recently I have gotten to know your family and slowly that have started to feel even more like an extension of mine. I want to make that official. Lucy Weasley will you do the honor of marrying me?"

I don't know how I managed to get the word out through all of my tears, but I was finally able to say 'yes'. This was seriously the best night of my life. I had all of my friends and family that accepted me there surrounding me. My father might not have been there, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my night. If he couldn't get past his prejudice and accept his daughter just because I loved another girl, then he wasn't worth my time. Adelaide was really the other half of me and the two of seemed to be doing some good being just ourselves. I was very proud of how out of his shell Louis was coming.

It is true that if I went back to Hogwarts I wouldn't be sorted into Hufflepuff anymore. That just goes to show that people change, and it isn't right to not accept who they come. There is nothing wrong with going after your dreams and being yourself. I was still loyal to my family. I was just now finally honest and open with them too.


End file.
